My Fair Miss Congeniality
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Judy deseaba un caso que fuese un desafío, ¡y será una de infiltrada! Pero debera fingir ser lo que jamás ha sido en su vida: Una conejita de concurso. (Contiene NickXJudy)
1. Chapter 1

Gran caso

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer caso en Zootrópolis (Zootopia). Los depredadores ya iban lentamente siendo abiertamente integrados entre las calles, aun había algún animal tipo presa que mantenía sus reservaciones pero por lo menos ya no había ninguna protesta en contra de ellos o algún caso grave de racismo entre ellos. Aún había algún que otro vulgar, pero la mayoría seria por piratería u robo de bolsos en mitad de las calles calurosas de la savana. Si, las calles de aquella utopía mamífera estaban más tranquilas y más seguras; era una maravilla, un gran alivio...

-Esto es un rollo...- El zorro levanto sus gafas hacia su frente a la quinta vez que oyó a su compañera quejándose mientras ponía otra multa de aparcamiento en un coche mediano de pintura plateada. Estaba ahí, sentado en el asiento de copiloto en el pequeño vehículo que les habían asignado en su patrulla de parquímetros; viendo relajado a la coneja gris volviendo a entras en el.

-Pues yo lo veo bastante entretenido.-Dijo con una sonrisa, que crecía al ver la mirada de irritación de Judy. -¡En serio! Solo ha pasado tres horas y ya hemos puesto 187 multas...- Apenas puso el cochecito en marcha y ya una de las orejas de la coneja reaccionó y divisó otro 'ding' de un poste mas. -188.-

La coneja volvió a salir, estaba muy cerca: al cruzar la calle, un auto altísimo. Un simple salto rebotando en el coche y ya, ¡multado!

-¿Ves? Tu lo haces divertido.

-Pero ya estoy harta...- Judy se quejó, ya de vuelta al vehículo y conduciendo; muy lentamente. -Quiero decir... Esta muy bien que las cosas estén más tranquilas. ¡Pero ya es la quinta vez esta semana que hacemos esto!

\- A mi no me mires, es el jefe que decide.

-Lo se...

\- Piénsalo de esta manera.- siguió Nick.- Es esto, o el papeleo que hay que hacer en el cuartel.

\- ... Tú ganas.- La coneja suspiró, mientras veía de reojo como el zorro esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria en la conversación. - Pero en serio, como desearía que tengamos un gran caso.

El ritual que siempre se hacía al jefe Bogo cada vez que entraba en la sala de reuniones de la comisaría era golpear la mesa y soltar unos graves 'oh, oh', como de forma africana... Pero todo ese ruido fue desvaneciendo al ver que detrás del jefe venía una pantera de traje negro y de apariencia muy seria.

\- Todos sentados.- El búfalo dijo al situarse en su puesto, continuó al ver que todo animal se habia sentado. - Tenemos un único punto de día. Os presento al agente Parker, del ZBI.

Los susurros y la sobre respiración de asombro apareció en boca de todos. El ZBI era una elite de investigación criminal muy importante e incluso superior a la policía. (Claramente una parodia de FBI). El animal más entusiasmado por aquel anuncio era uno de los que no podía sentarse en la silla: Judy Hopps, que estaba sonriendo de la sorpresa.

\- Buenos días.- La pantera, macho, se inclinó saludando; y se movió hacia la pizarra ya preparada.- Hace varias semanas, serias cartas amenazadoras han sido enviadas a la productora de televisión: la ZBC. El autor ya atacó el canal con una bomba durante la grabación en vivo en el Día de acción de Gracias, hace veinte años.

Las fotos que señalaba con la garra eran de aquella devastadora escena, una mostraba la explosión justo en el globo gigante en forma de huevo. El fuego caía en las calles donde aún había animales espectadores.

\- Creemos que el motivo es la integración de animales; esto provocó que la mayor parte los habitantes aves se fueran y que la confianza en volver a Zootrópolis (Zootopia) sea nula.- señalo entonces una copia de las cartas, guardadas en bolsas trasparentes de pruebas. - Aún no sabemos si se trata del mismo autor o de un imitador, solo sabemos cuál será su próximo.- Y mostró una imagen de anuncio, que a Judy provocó que su ceño se frunza. -El Concurso de Belleza Miss Mamífera.

\- Que se celebrará en el anfiteatro de Animalia dentro de un mes. -prosiguió el jefe Bogo. - Así que hay que estar preparados. Esto será prioridad número uno.

\- Sera un caso en el que requiriere infiltración y vigilancia. Necesitaremos voluntarios para...

-¡Me presento voluntaria!- la voz de Judy interrumpió al pantera, mientras levantaba la pata como si fuera una estudiante empollona. Eso provocó unas risas discretas, incluso a Nick, que no podía creerse lo que su compañera había hecho. Lo más sorprendente era que incluso el oficial del ZBI había soltado una carcajada también.

\- Jeje... Me gusta ese entusiasmo, Official Hopps.- dijo al acercarse a su sitio, apoyando una de sus garras en la mesa. -Ya tenía pensado en incluirla en infiltración.

La reunión ya había terminado. Nick y Judy ya habían salido del cuarto; la coneja estaba completamente extasiada y eufórica, no podía evitar en dar unos saltitos.

-¡Infiltrada!¡Voy a ser infiltrada!- Judy decía saltando delante del zorro. -¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Si, si... Estuve ahí, Zanahorias. -Decía con una ceja levantada y con una pata agarrando suavemente la cabeza de la conejita, parando sus saltos. - Y varios de los demás animales también va a participar; incluido yo.

La pequeña se rio, intentando calmarse. - Ya perdona... ¡Pero es que estoy tan emocionada! Ayer dije que desearia un gran caso, ¡y lo tenemos!

\- Es cierto...- los ojos de Wilde se abrieron completamente, se inclino ante ella de repente. -Vale, vale... Zanahorias, ahora di "Como desearía que Nick fuese rico"- Judy suspiro a aquel sarcasmo de su amigo, mientras unas risas aparecieron. -¡Oh, venga!¿No quieres que sea rico?

\- Quiero que dejes de ser sarcástico...- Y con ello Nick le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Judy Hopps...- Ambos animales se giraron y tuvieron que mirar arriba, ya que fue el agente pantera quien llamó. -Me gustaría hablar contigo...

-Sí, señor.- respondió con educación la coneja, intentando parecer profesional.

Al entrar, Hopps se subió a su asiento. El agente Parker y el jefe Bogo estaban delante de ella, ambos sentados en sillas; la pantera junto sus zarpas por encima de la mesa, sonriendola.

-En primer lugar, déjame decirte que estoy muy impresionado por... Bueno.- soltó una risa, parecía un animal muy relajado a pesar de ese traje que le daba un aspecto de serio y frio. -La primera coneja en el cuerpo de policía que, además, ha resuelto un caso muy serio. El caso de los...- Chasqueo los dedos, frunciendo el ceño, pensando. -... No consigo... Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...

\- Lobos Aulladores...- Intervino Judy-... Agente Parker. Y, sinceramente, no lo hice sola...

-¡Oh, sí! También ayudo el nuevo recluta, Nicholas Wilde; sí.- Prosiguió el trajeado. Carraspeó y se ajustó su corbata.- En fin, mejor vayamos al asunto por la que te he llamado. Es sobre tu infiltración.- Y, de repente, su seria mirada por fin encajó con su vestimenta. -Queremos estar seguros de que realmente sabes lo que implica la infiltración.

Aquella mirada, hizo que su naricilla se moviese y para no parecer nerviosa carraspeo a sus adentros y asintió. -Se trata de introducirse entre un grupo o una banda con una identidad nueva con el objetivo de obtener información e vigilancia.

-Correcto.- Bogo por fin habló, mostrando una carpeta amarilla llena de documento. -Durante este mes se te preparará para este caso: cambio de imagen, memorización de datos esenciales, nuevo nombre e identidad... Etc, etc.

-Se te proporcionará dispositivos de vigilancia que emplearemos para ser tus ojos y tus oídos. -siguió la pantera. -Pero no quiere decir que habrá agentes cerca de tí. Si ocurre, lo que sea, estarás sola.

\- Agente Parker,- Judy hablo con seriedad. - le aseguro que haré un buen trabajo. Quiero evitar que otro animal sea gravemente herido.

Aquello hizo que la pantera y el búfalo compartiesen miradas.

-Asi que aceptas...- Judy confirmo el comentario del pantera asintiendo firmemente. -Bien. Entonces, Judy Hopps, te presento tu nueva identidad y misión de infiltrada.- arrastró la carpeta hacia ella, con gentileza.

Mientras tanto, el zorro ya había llegado a la entrada. Estaba ahí conversando con el recepcionista Benjamín Clawhauser, que estaba dando cucharadas a su bol de cereales azucarados.

-¿El concurso de Miss Mamífera?¡No me puedo creer que vayáis a estar tan cerca!- el guepardo decía todo entusiasmado y alzando su cuerpo hacia delante para poder ver bien a Nick. -Ese concurso es el más televisado en los últimos años.

-No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de concursos.- Nick decía con su mirada pícara. -¿No serás de los que solo lo ve por las participantes?

-Bueno...-se sonrojo un poco. -Fue así como descubrí a Gazelle. Fue finalista por su estilo y por su talentosa voz,... ¡Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que haya ganado la ñu Inés Sav-Han y no ella! -Nick soltó una carcajada por ello. -Asi que... ¿Cuándo va a pasarse Judy? Quiero que también me lo cuente ella. ¡Seguro que también está muy contenta con tener un caso nuevo!

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta por parte del zorro, una aguda voz resonó desde el lado derecho, hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Sabía que -comentó el búfalo al agente en cuanto la coneja soltó aquel "¿QUÉ?" al ver la información de la carpeta.- debíamos haber empezado con contarle en qué se infiltraría.

\- Yo..- la pobre se sonrojo y intento reponerse y no quejarse.- Señores, les pido perdón. Es... -sus ojos morados volvieron a la carpeta, en la que incluido varios nombres y datos esta una hoja que decía que ella iba a ser..-¿Participante?

-El criminal detonó la bomba en el punto en el que todos los ojos del espectador estarían mirando. -intento hablar calmadamente hacia ella. -Las concursantes son como miles de puntos que se entremezclan; necesitamos a alguien que se mezcle y las protejan.

-Si, comprendo... Pero, seguro que hay más candidatas para este caso. ¡Fancine, por ejemplo! Es una elefanta muy atractiva.

-Está de baja por maternidad. -Bogo comento, haciendo que las orejas de la coneja bajasen de forma cómica.

-La única concursante vacante es de la categoría coneja.- siguió la pantera levantándose, llevando las zarpas a su espalda. Antes de poder replicar, la coneja fue silenciada por un gesto de una de sus zarpas. -Y ya que se ha propuesto a sí misma a ser una infiltrada, espero que no se eche atrás. No sería nada profesional.

Aquello la enmudeció... Lo único que pudo decir era que vale. Salió de la sala cerrando la puerta con educación, apoyando la frente en contra de la puerta y se giró con un suspiro pesado.

-¡¿Vas a ser una Miss?!- la voz de su compañero la sobresaltó. El zorro estaba justo al lado de la puerta, con el hocico luchando por no comenzar a reírse. -¡Una Miss!

-¡Baja la voz!- siseó seriamente. Con grandes pasos de enfado, Judy era seguida por un zorro que aun riéndose continuaba hablando.

\- Lo de los deseos es cierto: hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

-Nick...- se giró y le señalo con el dedo amenazante. -Te lo advierto...

\- Vale, vale...- se intento serenar, respiro profundo y siguieron hasta llegar a la mesa de recepción. Simplemente el zorro no podía callarse. -Entonces, ¿llevaras un vestido de gala o de noche?

Lo último que supo era que diez donuts fueron lanzados contra su hocico.


	2. Chapter 2

Un preparador de altura

A tres semanas de entrar infiltrada en el concurso de belleza, Judy fue asignada a un preparador de Misses; ¡ni ella se creia que eso existía!. El jefe Bogo le dio la dirección de un restaurante en la zona Ártica de Zootopia (Zootrópolis), _Le Chatou de Ladybug._

El interior era de lo más elegante y refinado: cortinas y papel de pared de color rojo borgoña con decoración dorado, mesas redondas de colores clarísimos con manteles de colores negros y con centros de mesa con lirios finos, y las lámparas eran de arañas de cristalería de tamaño mediano. La conejita se sentía como si hubiese entrado de golpe en el palacio de Cenicienta, apenas se movía de la entrada maravillada por la opulencia del sitio...

-¿Tiene reserva, señorita?- La voz de un cerdo trajeado y con un fino bigote la hablo, mirándola de arriba a abajo, ya que la conejita iba vestida con su camisa de campo rosa y pantalones vaqueros.

\- Oh, si...- Judy replico educada.- Me está esperando alguien, el señor Girafez.

El maître la indicó un reservado al fondo. Abrió la puerta y dejo que la agente entrara antes. Sus ojos purpura tuvieron que mirar hacia arriba, ya que su contacto era una jirafa con traje color pastel, sentado en una mesa muy alta con otra silla delante de él reservado para alguien. El cerdo les dejaron solos. Judy tuvo que saltar con fuerza y trepar de la barras de aquella silla; por fin llego hasta la mesa, y vio que el señor aún no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba leyendo el periódico y moviendo una cucharilla en el té aún caliente.

-¿Señor Girafez?- dijo carraspeando educadamente. -Soy Judy Hopps, del departamento de policía de Zootopia (Zootropolis). El agente Parker del... -De repente, una pezuña se alzó con la cucharilla entre el espacio de ella; se quedó callada, era el primer movimiento realizado por él.

El papel se dobló y se desplazo al lado derecho de la taza, mostrando un rostro alargado con unas gafas de pasta negra; se las quitó y, por fin, abrió los ojos.

\- ... Eres...- habló, con un acento hispano muy fino, mientras la miraba sin apenas mover la cabeza. -... bastante atractiva.- aquello hizo que la chica sonriera... Hasta que la cabeza de la jirafa se acerco demasiado a ella. - Eso no es suficiente. Si me permite...- Siguió examinándola, desde su orejas hasta sus pies. -Orejas largas de anchura media... Pelaje grisáceo, casi plateado... Ojos grandes de tono malva oscuro y brillantes... Delgada, se nota que haces mucho ejercicio, pero no lo bastante para ser culturista, ¡lo cual me alivia!... Curvas... Buenas piernas...

\- Huh...- un sonido de incomodidad surgió en Judy, lo cual interrumpió la concentración del señor Girafez. Volvió a erguirse con la cabeza alta, por encima del cuello.

-Bien, señorita Hopps, en cuestión de la apariencia la veo favorable. Pero por el bien de la misión, deberemos de modificar...- movió la pezuña gesticulándola... Por alguna razón, ella se sentía algo ofendida. - Bastante... Ahora, háblame un poco de usted.

\- Bueno, esta es, heh, mi primera misión de encubierto..- Comentó de forma alegre y casual. -¡Estoy bastante emocionada! ... No es el tipo de misión que me esperaba, pero me siento lista para todo.

\- Hablas con energía y tu sonrisa está bien... Pero bastante exagerada. - continuó hablando como si no mostrase ningún interés por lo que dice, eso hizo que sus orejas cayesen hacia atrás. -Hum... La caída de orejas hacia atrás es... - Percibió una mirada de molestia en la conejita. -No me malinterpretes, queda bien. Podrías, creo yo, tener un aspecto diferente si colocases una por delante...

-Y, ¿no sería una molestia?

\- ... Eso no.- agachó su cabeza para tomar un sorbo silencioso de su taza de té. -Agente Hopps, permítame ser franco: tu apariencia física, educación y personalidad están notables; pero si vas a entrar infiltrada como una concursante de belleza, deberás de ser por lo menos más femenina. Y, por lo menos, que el aura de conejita de campo con entrenamiento militar sea camuflado.

Judy se sentía cada vez más insultada por aquel cuellilargo pomposo que, literalmente, estaba mirándola por encima del hombro. Pero mantuvo su educada sonrisa y simplemente asintió; aunque no pudo contener su pata golpeando la silla con rapidez. Una ceja se elevó en el rostro del animal alto.

\- Empezaremos poco a poco; no prometo ser paciente.

\- Muy bien... Será como el entrenamiento de la academia...- Judy murmuró, pensando que podría hacerlo.

\- Empecemos con lo básico.- puso una caja encima, acercándolo a la coneja. Nada más abrirlo, Judy se volvió a arrepentirse de sus pensamiento positivo.

Nicholas Wilde mantuvo la rutina de visitar a Judy por las mañanas a su apartamento; sobre todo porque siempre la convence a invitarle a desayunar. Esa mañana se pasó por ahí con una caja de donuts, pensó en lo que su compañera estaría pasando al ser muy pronto una infiltrada por primera vez; además era el día de la primera reunión sobre la misión y estaba obligados a ir. Llegó a su puerta y llamó. ... Normalmente Judy abriría la puerta en menos de dos segundos, pero esa vez estaba tardando. Y había un extraño sonido viniendo desde dentro, pequeños golpecitos en el suelo. Volvió a llamar, insistiendo.

-¡Un momento!- la voz de su compañera resonó desde dentro. La puerta se abrió y Judy asomó su cabeza, sonriendo a su compañero desde la abertura. -¡Hey, Nick...!

\- Hola..- dijo al ver que no le dejaba entrar como de costumbre, y podía ver algo de sudor y de fatiga en la cara de su compañera. -¿Va todo bien?

-Oh, si, si, si... Es solo que...- movía sus ojos de lado a lado, manteniendo su sonrisa al zorro. -Es solo que me pillas en muy mal momento. ¿Podríamos vernos luego?

\- Oh, claro. Por supuesto.- con esas palabras, Judy cerró la puerta... Y entonces Nick sacó una ganzúa que llevaba consigo y abrió la puerta entrando. -¡Ya es 'luego'...!

Un fuerte jaspeo salió de la coneja, y el zorro se quedo mudo al ver lo que estaba viendo... La coneja estaba más alta, y las piernas estaban temblando; los ojos verdes del zorro bajaron al ver la causa de ello, y su hocico luchó por no partirse de risa.

-¿Esos son... Tacones?- su voz parecía más una carcajada, no podía creerlo; la coneja estaba cómicamente adorable, sonrojada e intentando caminar. Al ver como daba unos pasos torpes, no pudo aguantarse la risa.

\- Avísame cuando termines...- Dijo ya molesta intentando llegar hacia la cama, pero al dar el tercer paso, sentía que perdía el equilibrio. Por suerte, el zorro la cogió a tiempo.

\- Veo que no tienes práctica...- el zorro alzo la ceja a ella, mirando la cara de exasperación en ella.

\- Si que la tengo... ¡Pero es que estos zapatos me están matando!

\- Pues quítatelos...

-¡Mis pies están hinchados y no me los puedo sacar!- la coneja se quejó agudamente, como si fuera a llorar de dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

Presentando a Buffy O'Hare

" El terrorista, que sospechamos que podría ser el autor, se llama Derek Stripper. Tigre. 28 años en aquella época, 48 actualmente. Se le conoce como un ex profesor de física en la universidad de Zootopia (Zootropolis) Oeste, despedido por el consejo de profesorado por sus comentarios ofensivos y poco ortodoxos sobre la integración de todos los animales en la comunidad. Hay pruebas de video de él irrumpiendo en una asamblea sobre la integración de las aves en la universidad, amenazando directamente a varios estudiantes. Uno fue agredido por un zarpazo suyo. Cuando el atentado ocurrió, desapareció sin dejar rastro."

El agente del ZBI dio una charla a los involucrados al caso; la pantera delante de una pizarra con fotos y nombres atados con cordeles, mientras que los demás estaban a uno o dos metros de distancia reunidos en media luna. Hopps y Wilde estaban en primera fila, mayormente porque la conejita insistió; si fuera por Nick estarían detrás.

-Por eso, es posible que sea un caso aislado o posiblemente un imitador.- resaltó, mirando a los agentes de policía con seriedad. -Asi que, debemos vigilar a los otros posibles sospechosos.- se giró y siguió señalando otras fotos de animales.

"Richard Pigmaleon. Cerdo. 25 años. Es técnico de iluminación y de mantenimiento de escenarios. Tiene graves antecedentes de alteración pública y de sabotaje. A los 17 años voló el coche de un profesor de ZooHigh.

Harrison Richarson. Rinoceronte. 30 años. Fue contratado por un contacto de la cadena ZZNS como encargado de seguridad. ¿Por qué sospechar de él? Es un recluso reinsertado. Tiene cargos de asalto y agresión contra varios animales, todos ellos ocurrido alrededor del incidente de la primera bomba.

Harper Luisa Raymond. Zebra. 46 años. Es la coordinadora y presentadora del concurso y ex Miss. Se la ha visto relacionándose con animales que se les conocen por haber infringido la ley; mayormente, criminales con conocimientos de química y de mecánica. El móvil es desconocido, pero eso no significa que debamos ignorarla.

Zoey Sherpard. Obeja. 22 años. Es una concursante, con un historial de robo cuando tenía 14 años. Actualmente, es una ecologista que ha participados en muchas protestas; desde las no violentas como aumentar el presupuesto en escuelas de arte y arquitectura, hasta en las que fue incluso agredida en la manifestación a favor de los depredadores hace meses atrás."

-Cuando estéis en cubierto, debéis de ser pacientes, cualquier desliz podría estropear la misión, provocar el atentado u una tragedia... E incluso el terrorista podría escaparse.- dijo seriamente, aquel tono le pareció muy inusual para Judy.

Después de la charla, se reunieron en un hangar del oeste. Ahí estaban recopilando los últimos detalles, los equipos de espionaje necesarios... Muchos animales, y ruido en un espacio que parecía cargado. Si, este caso era el más intenso que todo el cuerpo de policía habían tenido en meses... Y Judy no lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

-A ver... Tranquilla...- la jirafa decía mientras veía a la coneja con un vestido con vuelo color coral, y un libro en la cabeza, caminando en línea recta con los zapatos de tacón. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. -Mucho mejor. Has olvidado lo de "botar" como una coneja de granja, y has aprendido a flotar como un cisne.- Judy giro los ojos de cansancio... Veía a Nick viniendo a ver cómo iba a su compañera. -Ahora, a ver tu personaje...

-Me lo sé de memoria.- Judy replicó, girando dando la espada a su compañero... Realmente no quería.

-Agente Hopps, muchos agentes van a escucharla y a ver cómo se comporta en cubierta.- Dijo Girafez en tono serio, como un maestro riñendo a su alumna.

-... Este sitio es...- un gesto de proseguir del instructor la forzó a esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a elevar un tono de voz más aguda y femenina. -Este sitio es divino. Es un placer conocerte. ¡Me encanta ese vestido! Es, o sea, total...- cambio de expresión al oír la risa de Nick, mirando arriba hacia la cara de Giraffez. -¡Ninguna mujer habla así!

-Créeme, llevo años oyendo a muchas jovencitas hablando así...-Dijo frotándose los ojos con una pezuña. -Por lo menos tu suenas más inteligente.

Judy elevó, de repente, una de sus orejas; le pareció oír su propia voz. -¡NICK!

-Esto será mi nuevo timbre de llamada.- se rio, mientras repetía su grabación en el móvil.

 _"Es, o sea, total..."_

-Borraró... ! Ahora!- se quejó la coneja al caminar hacia el, dejando el libro caer. El zorro se alejó caminado hacia atrás con las manos arriba. La conejita estaba literalmente escalándole usando la corbata como sujeción, mientras que Nick replicaba entre carcajadas suaves de zorro astuto.

-¡Agente Hopps!- el cuellilargo bramó, haciéndola parar. Ambos esperaba a que dijera algo, pero se quedó mirándolos fijamente durante varios segundos. -En primer lugar, una dama educada no se abalanza contra otro animal como un... ¡Animal!- Los compañeros intercambiaron una mirada de reojo, y la "señorita" bajó del alto zorro. -Aunque esto me ha hecho pensar en algo que aún no hemos repasado: la seducción.

Ambas orejas de los dos se quedaron erectas. A Nick se le quedó la misma cara que se puso cuando Judy le detuvo por evasión de impuestos.

-Asi que, por favor, señorita Hopps. Muéstreme las armas de mujer que, supuestamente, usaste en tus pasadas conquistas. Si es que tuvo tiempo...- pidió la jirafa, terminado la frase con sarcasmo. -Practique con el señor Wilde.

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió el zorro, la mera idea le puso un pelín nervioso. -Sera una broma...

-... Nick, dame el móvil.- Judy dijo, mirando directamente al zorro.

-¡Si claro! Dame una buena razón, zanahorias.- replicó cruzando sus brazos y alzando su ceja.

-Pues...- la conejita siguió, con un tono de voz más suave, las orejas caídas, manos a la espalda... Y, para sorpresa de él, una mirada confiada y seductora. -... porque apenas has sido bueno conmigo. Siempre pinchándome, haciendo bromas conmigo...- el sonido del tacón de los zapatos se acercaban al zorro, quien ya empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás. -... por no mencionar que siempre te ayudo en todo.- realmente, esa no era la Judy que él conocía... Al menos, Judy no le hacía sentirse... como si sus mejillas ardiesen. -Siempre soy muy buena contigo...- una pata volvió a agarrar la corbata mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su tripa. -Se bueno conmigo, Nicholas...- El zorro se sobresalto al ver que se había chocado contra una de las mesas de operaciones, sin atreverse a apartar el contacto visual hacia esos ojos malva intensos.

-¡Bravo!-la voz del instructor irrumpió la escena. Y Judy se apartó rápido, mirando triunfante hacia Giraffez. -Esta fenomenal; tendrás que trabajar en los andares un poquito, pero por lo demás, te veo casi preparada.

-¿Solo casi?- Judy se quejó. Y vio cómo se había quedado Nick, tenso, con el vello erizado. -... ¿Lo he hecho bien?"

El zorro sacudió la cabeza, en parte porque aún seguía ido y por otra... ¡Se sintió como indignado! -¿¡Bien!?- rugió, buscando que decir, sintiendo las mejillas a punto de estallar. -... ¡Eso se avisa, Judy!- y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Deseando beber... o mojar la cara en algo MUY frio.

Judy se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que su compañero se pondría así; siempre pensó que podría devolverle las bromas y que se reirían entre ellos como siempre. Esta vez, sintió que le había hecho algo. ¿Pero qué?

Su intento de seguirle para hablarle, fue frustrado por una horda de ratones bien vestidos; arrastrando varias cajas de plástico azulados, y todos ellos estaban muy bien vestidos.

-Ah, ya ha llegado mi equipo.- la jirafa se acercó y empujo ligeramente la espalda de Judy hacia los pequeños animales que se pararon y la miraron con atención. -Agente Hopps, te presento a mi equipo de estilistas, peluqueros y maquilladores: Rito, Rita, Macarena, Franciour... -siguió dando nombres mientras Judy sonreía educadamente mientras alguno que otro se acercaba mirándola y otros susurraban entre sí. -... Tito, Bernie y Rebbeca. Se encagarán del último paso antes de entrar: cambio de look total.- Antes de que Judy pudiese quejarse la jirafa ya estaba indicándose a los ratones con autoridad. -¡Bien, equipo! Cambio completo: teñido integral con tinte de rubio color cobre, manicura y pedicura, blanqueamiento de dientes, y...

Sin darse cuenta, Judy ya estaba rodeada de esos ratones. Instalaron biombos blancos plegables para la intimidad de la conejita; la estaban untando el cuerpo con tinte y empapelándola con papel de aluminio, mientas que otros en postes estaban haciendo la manicura. Limado y aplicando pintura color rosa pálido. Después la tumbaron en una silla de barbero plegable, inclinado el cuerpo; estaban ya con la pedicura y retirando el papel de las orejas y lavándolas con agua tibia muy agradable.

El resto de los agentes, aunque estaban ya ocupados revisando los puntos de encuentros y de posiciones o de mantenimiento del equipo, no podían evitar en mirar el círculo de biombos del fondo del cuarto. Nick quería evitarlo, aún sentía un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido antes...

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Aquel grito hizo que todos se parasen, mirando en dirección a los biombos, varios ratones salían y volvían con mucho papel higiénico. También salió el preparador. Vió el rostro de preocupación de varios agentes y el de Nick que ya se estaba acercando con una expresión de "¿Que ha pasado?"

Con un tono calmado dijo, francamente... -Perforación de orejas.-

Todos se llevaron las patas a sus propias orejas con una expresión empática de dolor. Y aún mayor al oír el segundo alarido.

Ya en la salida varias furgonetas del ZBI camufladas con carteles de floristerías, de cadenas de televisión, etc, ya estaban listas; al igual que otro blanco de aspecto normal, preparado para Judy. El zorro ya tenía su carpeta con sus asignación: ayudará a Clawhauser y otros agentes a monitorizar el audio y video de la cámara espía que llevará la infiltrada encima. Estaba revisandolo... O muy bien, fingiéndolo, porque aún llevaba las gafas de sol encima. Alzó la mirada, viendo que venía el estirado de la jirafa.

\- ¿Qué?¿Has terminado de torturar a Judy?

\- Agente Wilde,- respondió Giraffez. - la verdadera tortura es cuando las modelos sensibleras que no aguantan los tratamientos. Hasta recibí una mordida de una hiena solo porque el zapato que se le puse era una talla menor.- Vio el zorro alzando la ceja detrás de las lentes. -Y ahora si me permite, debo llevar a la señorita Buffy O'Hare al hotel Oasis, en el Sahara Square.

\- ¿Buffy.. quién?- preguntó el zorro.

De repente, los ojos verdes del zorro detectaron la visión de los ratones estilistas caminado en grup, y justo entr ello, en el medio... Simplemente, el mundo se realentizó.

Con pasos seguros sobre unos zapatos de tacón abiertos de color azul, las caderas moviéndose de forma natural, con un vestido de color azul celeste con rayas negras en vertical, una oreja colgando por delante de la mitad de su rostro con un pendiente con perla rosada, todo el vello de su cuerpo teñido en un color rubio cobre que brillaba al posarse la luz natural del sol... Y una mirada intensa y sexy por el lápiz de ojo y la máscara discreta pero negra. Se presentó delante del equipo, el cuál se habían quedado asombrados por aquel cambio radical. ¡Ni siquiera la reconocían como a la agente Judy Hopps!

-Es el nombre que le hemos asignado a la agente Hopps.- respondió al zorro, que tenía las gafas caídas y el hocico abierto. Con una sonrisa, la jirafa subió su mandíbula.


End file.
